


Some Surprise

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, Craig is precious, Craig thinks Tweek is an angel, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monty Python and Star Trek references in the same paragraph whaa??, Smut, Teenagers, Tweek has a filthy mouth, Tweek is a vixen, our beloved homosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been together for almost six years. They’re still madly in love and ready to take another step in their physical relationship. Craig, however; tends to put his boyfriend on a high pedestal, and imagines him to be a sweet, pure, angel. Craig Tucker, you dumb asshole, you have no idea what is coming your way.





	Some Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so of course, it had to Creek...dirty filthy Creek. I can't imagine them being dirty without also being loving, so there's that, too.

Craig cocked his head to side and gazed affectionately at Tweek. _How does he manage to get more and more cute each day? How is that even possible? Not. Fucking. Fair. At all._ Tweek sat on the floor of his bedroom, as the pre-twilight sun streamed through the spaces between the window blinds, catching his hair and creating an ethereal halo. _The golden hour_. That’s what this time of day is called, he thought he’d heard that somewhere? Fuck, even if it wasn’t called that, that’s what he was calling this moment; a moment he couldn't imagine ever forgetting.

“Craig? Is everything alright, dude?”

Craig realized he was staring. Like drifting off into a daydream staring. But, after being boyfriends for almost six years, it wasn’t weird; he didn’t need to be embarrassed. They’d often caught each other dreamily gazing at the other, lost in their own thoughts. 

“Heh. No babe, I’m fine. Just staring at you like a creepy stalker.”

“Okay,” Tweek said as he let out a wheezy giggle, then a soft lazy smile spread over his face.

That smile. Like the goddamn rising sun. _Fuck_. This boy would end him. Yep. This is the end; nervous system short-circuited, heartbeat ceased, and all air pushed from his lungs. Craig Tucker had expired, he had ceased to be. Stuff him in one of those glass coffins they put Spock in at the end of _The Wrath of Kahn_. Jettison him into space, he’d had a pretty good life.

Tweek interrupted the space-funeral planning. He slowly crawled across the five feet of carpet that separated them, and snuggled up to Craig’s side to rest his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. But as Tweek crawled toward him, Craig could have sworn he saw something flicker in those green eyes. Something he couldn’t really name, but created a spark of recognition. 

_What the fuck was that? Goddammit, my stupid hormones are so out of control that they’re making me see things_. With a slight shake of his head, he let the thought slip away as he leaned into his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Craig saw his boyfriend as a pure, sublime seraphim and considered Tweek was an open book in terms of his feelings and emotions. He knew Tweek wasn’t naive, (and he could be quite the little shit when he was in an angry or teasing mood) but Craig placed him just high enough on a proverbial pedestal to not really consider that his sweet golden sunbeam could disarm and leave him utterly gobsmacked. 

_(Heh. Past Tucker, you dumb asshole, you had no idea what was coming your way)_

Thinking back to their very first kiss, he should have seen this coming, at least a little bit. They were eleven, and he had been sheepishly working up the nerve to ask Tweek if he could kiss him. But, Tweek, being the impish little shit that he is, caught on to Craig’s intentions immediately. While Craig filibustered inelegantly, Tweek took a couple steps forward, rose up on the balls of his feet, and placed a gentle yet firm kiss directly on Craig’s lips. Craig didn’t remember how he got there, but there was Tweek, cupping either side of his face with a small hand; he was so surprised that he didn’t even get to respond to the kiss before it ended. He probably would have continued to stand there with a shocked expression on his dumb face if Tweek hadn’t giggled and nudged his shoulder. Craig looked down at his young boyfriend to see him looking up at him through his thick lashes, a coy smile and slightly smug look on his face. Craig’s slack-jawed expression shifted to flustered, as he felt a deep blush creeping up his neck, all the way to the tips of his ears. This of course, had made Tweek giggle even harder.

Presently, Tweek leaned into Craig, nuzzling against his jawline. “Mmm... I love you,” he purred. They had said countless ‘I love yous’ before, but the sentiment was filled with a different energy this time. In the heat of their contact, Craig felt the absolute trust and adoration radiate through Tweek’s body. Craig stifled a shiver and reciprocated, “So much, babe. I love you so much.”

They intertwined their fingers as Tweek continued to nuzzle Craig’s neck and began to ghost his lips over his jawline. Craig knew where this was heading, but he still let out a slight gasp of surprise as Tweek gracefully swooped a knee over his lap, straddling him. They’d found themselves in this position quite a few times recently, but it always left them a bit shocked at the brazen contact. Craig instinctively grasped Tweek’s hips, as his hands rested lightly against Craig’s chest. They locked eyes for a moment before Craig dove in for a kiss. The kiss was deep and full of longing, their tongues stroking each other in serpentine movements. 

As Tweek sucked Craig’s bottom lip between his teeth to give it a slow nibble, Craig couldn’t help but roughly pull Tweek’s hips forward, into him, and effectively rolling their groins together. Both of their breaths hitched at the first moment of sweet friction. They slowly began to rock their hips against one another, while Tweek ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s ebony hair, and Craig's palms bridging the space between Tweek’s hips and ass. They continued to kiss, and as they ground their hips together, the kisses become almost frantic; their tongues moving in earnest, alluding to what their mouths could do to other parts of their bodies. 

Craig couldn’t remember what he had ignorantly considered to be ‘sexy’ before the first time Tweek had climbed into his lap and pinned him with those firm, skinny thighs. Initially, he loved this position because he had easy access to grab Tweek’s perky little butt, tugging and pushing him over his aching erection. At some point, Craig was pleased to discover that it was even more stimulating to simply rest his hands on those petite hips and just _feel_ Tweek roll his hips back and forth into his body. He gave his boyfriend a little squeeze of encouragement and relaxed his body to let Tweek take over. Craig’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed, as he let Tweek’s talented hips work him into a panting mess. 

Their rhythmic rocking morphed into graceless thrusts and heated grinding as the boys grew more and more aroused. Craig’s jeans felt tight, too tight, and the bulge between his thighs throbbed with need. He knew he wasn’t the only one who was feeling restricted and stifled; he could feel Tweek’s erection pushing into his lower abdomen with each roll of his hips. Craig shyly reached forward and pressed his palm against Tweek's crotch and gave it a squeeze, drawing a breathy “aah” from his pink lips. At the sound, Craig felt as though something cracked open inside his body, and he squeezed harder, as he began circling his fingertips against his boyfriend’s clothed cock. He pressed his other hand against the small of Tweek’s back, tilting him forward, bringing their bodies as close as possible. Craig planted wet, noisy kisses along Tweek’s neck and paused to suck and nip at his collarbone. It was becoming too much, he needed- they both needed- release, and he didn’t want to just come in his pants yet again.

This was their current stage of intimacy; grinding against each other and dry humping while fully clothed. They would occasionally palm each other over their jeans, but after a while, it just felt teasing and left them longing for skin to skin contact. They were both anxious about taking the next step, (which involved the removal of clothing) but today, Tweek conquered his anxiety to go in for the kill. 

Tweek's hands trailed down Craig’s chest, down his stomach, to rest upon the waistband of his pants; the touch, though light at first, became heavy and deliberate as he pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh. Craig was genuinely surprised as his boyfriend deftly reached to unbutton his jeans and worry down his fly; he didn’t expect it would be Tweek to initiate this step, and so calmly, at that. But when Tweek wanted something, his insecurities fell away and his tenacity took over. Once Craig’s pants were undone, Tweek stopped to lock eyes with his boyfriend and panted out, “Is this ok, do you want to keep going?” Craig nodded enthusiastically, if a bit sluggish, because _Fuckingfuckfffuuuuck_ his pulse was thumping in his ears and he thought he might faint from the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Tweek smiled that same coy smile from their first kiss, but this time, it widened and took on a wolfish quality. Craig immediately felt his insides quiver, the sensation shooting straight to his dick. With that same rakish smile on his face, Tweek leaned forward and gently pushed Craig onto the floor, flat on his back. Tweek’s fingers teased the skin underneath the elastic of Craig’s underwear, as he passionately kissed and nipped his way down his jaw and neck. 

Tweek motioned for Craig to take off his shirt, and then gave his hips a tug to lift them off the ground so he could strip him of his pants and boxers. Craig complied immediately, not attempting to hide how eager he was. As Craig pulled his clothing down to his knees, hips still in the air, Tweek swiftly lifted his own shirt over his head, dropping it behind him, while keeping eye contact. Craig froze, completely enraptured at the sight of his love astride his raised hips, shaking out his blonde waves. Tweek gazed down at Craig, his fingers combing through his hair, his lips parted. Body still frozen, the only thing Craig was capable of thinking was, _Tweek Tweak is a goddamn vixen._

Regaining his senses, Craig raised an eyebrow as an invitation, and the corner of Tweek’s mouth quirked up in a small smirk. He leaned forward, as he shifted to lay on his side against his boyfriend, and Craig brought a hand to the back of Tweek’s head, bringing his mouth lower to meet his own. He gave Tweek a few quick kisses before lingering longer, and running the tip of his tongue over the seam of the boy’s lips. Tweek let out a small sound that was a mix between a whimper and a sigh, so Craig took this opportunity to press his tongue into the opening and stroke his tongue. He buried his fingers in the wavy blonde hair, while Tweek ran his fingers over Craig’s bare chest. A stilted moan burst through Craig’s lips as Tweek flicked one of his nipples. “Uu-ggh” _Shit, that’s new. Glad those useless things are actually good for something_. Encouraged by the moan, Tweek continued to sweetly toy with the nipple, while his other hand caressed Craig’s neck and began to move down his chest. Tweek’s fingers trailed lower, but as they brushed the nook between his thigh and pelvis, Craig stayed Tweek's hand. “Wait, you should finish getting undressed, too.”

“Oh! Yeah, I got distracted,” Tweek chuckled as a blush crept across his cheeks. He moved to unfasten his jeans, but Craig gently took hold of his hands and gave them a light squeeze. 

“Please, let me do it” he murmured and pecked the tip of Tweek’s nose. Tweek raised Craig’s hands to his face and gave his fingers a kiss before nodding in agreement.

Tweek stood up and perched on the edge of his bed, while Craig kneeled between Tweek’s legs. Then he leaned back on his elbows, giving Craig easy access to his his zipper. As he slowly peeled off Tweek’s jeans and short boxer briefs, Craig noticed that the boy wasn’t shaking or twitching at all; he seemed relaxed. His thick erection being the only thing betraying his serenity. Now completely naked, they regarded each other; both too enticed to look away, but feeling a bit vulnerable and exposed. They paused, trying to decide who would move first. This time, it was Craig. 

He laid down on his side while leaning into Tweek, then shifted his hips to align their erections, and grasped both of them in his hand. He gave a quick squeeze and began to slide his fist up and down, trying to wrap his hand around as much of them as possible. They both moaned at the new sensation, all trepidation dissolving. With pre come rolling down their tips, Craig loosened his grip to let the viscous substance spread down their shafts. Using the fluid to his advantage, he relaxed his hand, creating a loose, slick tunnel to skim over their throbbing cocks. This soft and teasing friction always worked himself into a frenzy, and it looked like it was having the same effect on Tweek. Locking eyes, they leaned to rest their foreheads together, moaning and sighing into each others mouths.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back and Craig released his hand to stroke Tweek’s waist; they continued to hold this light embrace as their breathing settled. “Let me try something?” Craig asked. With an interested look on his face, Tweek gave a single nod. Craig moved back to kneel on the floor, pulling Tweek’s hips to the end of the mattress and letting his legs dangle. Craig resumed stoking his waist, and murmured, “Just lie back, honey.” He leaned forward, planting one, two, three, sucking kisses up his love’s inner thigh before giving a lick and a kiss to the shaft. Emboldened by his arousal, Craig took the head in his mouth, tongue laving over the leaking slit. As a soft whine escaped Tweek’s mouth, Craig’s confidence swelled, so he tilted his head to lick up and down the engorged shaft. Feeling Tweek’s hips begin to rock into his movements, he cupped the soles of the boy’s feet and placed them on the edge of the bed.

Gaining leverage, Tweek tentatively bucked his hips, pushing himself into Craig’s open mouth. It started as an almost involuntary movement, but Craig became curious, so he stilled and merely held his mouth wide open, allowing Tweek to buck and thrust into the hot orifice. Sweet little moans and ‘oohs’ trickled from Tweek’s lips and Craig couldn’t ignore his throbbing cock any longer. One hand caressed the supple skin on Tweek’s pelvis, while his other hand slid between his legs and began to slowly pump himself. Craig stuck out his tongue, flat and relaxed, so the underside of Tweek’s shaft slid against the slick surface with every thrust. He could feel Tweek’s body straining with the tension of his arousal, his movements becoming erratic, and his ass was practically bouncing off the mattress with his enthusiastic bucking. Craig stroked himself faster, and was so busy watching his boyfriend come undone, that he nearly choked when Tweek whined, “Ngh, you look _so_ good, baby. Those red lips and wet little mouth. Mmm… getting facefucked while you jerk off.”

For the second time that night, Craig felt as though something inside his pelvis snapped. Acting purely on instinct, he grabbed Tweek’s petite hips. “Come here you little shit,” he growled, then he sunk his mouth down the length, all the way to the hilt. _I know he’s baiting me, he loves to catch me off guard. If Tweek wants to tease me, I’m going to fuck him so he won’t be able to stand_. He paused for a moment before hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he pulled all the way back, ending with a ‘pop’. Tweek let out a long, low moan. Craig licked his lips, puckered them, and softly pressed onto to the head of Tweek’s cock. He slowly let his mouth slide down until his lips caught around the rim of the cockhead; holding there, he began to swirl his tongue over the slit, while looping his thumb and forefinger around the shaft. He let the blowjob become sloppy, saliva dribbling down his lips and chin. _I guess this is one of those times you have to not give a fuck about how you look, and just do what feels good_ , he thought, dismissing the embarrassment that crept in. 

He braved a look up at his boyfriend to see Tweek intently watching him, mouth open, and eyes glazed over. As their eyes locked, a shiver wracked Tweek’s body, causing his hips to tremble. Craig thought Tweek was close, so he changed his pace to see if he could push him over the edge. He felt the cock twitch as he took more of it into his mouth, and used the thick coating of saliva to swiftly move the ring of his thumb and forefinger along the shaft. Craig bobbed his head, sucking and flicking his tongue, while giving the base of Tweek’s erection a firm squeeze each time his fingers reached his pelvis. Slender fingers tangled in Craig’s hair, and he heard Tweek breathing in shallow gasps, moaning into his exhalations. 

Swiftly, Craig released the shaft to grab a handful of that firm little ass; he gave it a sharp squeeze and Tweek gasped as he arched into his mouth. The fingers in his hair gripped harder and nails scratched his scalp when Craig palmed his balls. Both hands full, Craig rammed his mouth down Tweek’s length until his lips brushed against his groin- at this point Tweek was writhing and moaning almost constantly. Tweek’s moaning was infectious, so Craig joined him, humming against the velvety skin. He rutted his own aching erection against the mattress as he felt Tweek’s orgasm approaching. While kneading with both of his hands, he tongued a few final strokes along the underside of the shaft, uttering a deep moan that vibrated around the sensitive skin.

Tweek came with a whimpering cry that bloomed into keening moan. Warm cum shot down Craig’s throat and he found he didn’t really mind the salty, slightly bitter taste. He could see a few tears leaking from the corners Tweek’s eyes as his hips arched up into the air. _God. Damn. He is so beautiful_. His little hips spasmed, and Craig moved to keep one hand on Tweek’s backside while draping the other over his hips, cradling him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. As the trembling boy began to unclench his muscles and relax back into the mattress, Craig slowly backed off the softening dick, and moved to place loving kisses on his stomach and lay beside him. He took Tweek's hand in his own, resting it over Tweek’s racing heart, and gently held him as the flood of adrenaline and endorphins surged through his body.

After their breathing calmed, Tweek arced into a catlike stretch and let out a contented sigh. Hopping up to kneel alongside Craig, he brushed the dark hair from his forehead, and scanned his body as if deciding where to begin. _Why is he looking at me like that? Shit, I should probably be worried. Why aren’t I worried?_ “Babe, you don’t have to do anything right now, you can lay back down.” Tweek said nothing, but narrowed his eyes as he swung a leg to straddle Craig. His fingertips traced over Craig’s torso while he bit his bottom lip. Staring at those plump pink lips, Craig began to throb with need; he thought about those lips kissing, licking, sucking... As if hearing his thoughts, Tweek wiggled backward, crouching between Craig’s legs. He lowered his head and chest and leaned back on his haunches, brandishing his hips in the air. _Jesus, he looks like an animal ready to pounce_. Tweek’s fingers whispered over Craig’s thighs, where they gently massaged the delicate skin. Craig felt licking kisses move up his legs, his inner thigh, his groin, and finally on the tip of his cock. Sticking his tongue out, Tweek slowly licked the entire length, finishing with a loud suck on the head. Moaning unabashedly, Craig couldn’t stop his hips from reaching toward Tweek’s mouth.

Teasingly, Tweek pulled back, leaving a fine thread of saliva connecting his lips to Craig’s cock. Scooting higher up Craig’s hips, he coquettishly dabbed his flushed lips with the back of his hand and feigned hiding a tiny smirk. Tweek leaned closer to Craig’s face and set upon his collarbones, roughly sucking and biting, which made Craig cry out in a hiss of pain that melted into a groan of pleasure. Bringing a hand up, Tweek lovingly stroked the side of his face, and as he grazed the crease between the lips, he timidly pressed his thumb inside. Craig gladly accepted the digit, but raised an eyebrow, curious of the intention. Tweek leaned forward, hovering his lips over an ear, and whispered, “Suck”. Craig shrugged and did as commanded, pretending that his cock hadn’t twitched in response to Tweek’s assertiveness. He licked and sucked at the finger as Tweek slowly moved it in and out of Craig’s mouth, while fixing him with an approving gaze. Craving more, Tweek began rolling their hips together. As their breathing became labored, Tweek leaned forward to brush his lips against Craig’s ear once again; he puffed out a few hot breaths before sighing, “Craaaig… ohh…”. _I didn’t think my ego could be any more inflated after that wanton display from earlier, but damn. If he gets that much pleasure from getting me off… fuck._

With renewed vigor, Tweek resumed pumping Craig’s shaft, earning a deep moan when he twisted his wrist mid-stroke, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. In response to the moan, Tweek popped his thumb out of Craig’s mouth and it disappeared between Craig's thighs. Thin fingers gently pushed between Craig's cheeks, and he gasped as the wet thumb softly nudged the pucker of his ass. Tweek rubbed gentle circles around the opening as he sucked the head of Craig’s cock, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips back and forth between the mouth and the thumb. He was panting heavily and his body was just so overwhelmed with sensation, that he didn’t think he could take it anymore. 

As if feeling Craig’s silent plea for release, Tweek ran his tongue from base to tip, then squeezed the shaft with his free hand. With one final swirl of the tongue, Craig started to unravel. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any better, Tweek’s thumb pressed into his opening with a deliberate stroke. At the touch, Craig’s hips jerked, pressing against the finger before he collapsed into a twitching, moaning mess. 

As Craig came, Tweek pulled his head back, hovering his lips over the tip of his cock. He kept his mouth open to catch the warm ribbons of cum that streaked over his lips, tongue and chin. Stunned, Craig watched as Tweek swept his fingertips over his lips, smearing the cum, rather than wiping it away. Tweek moved to lick his fingers, but Craig shot up, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him back down to the bed. 

Feeling utterly exhausted, Craig huffed out a sigh. “Babe, you know I love you more than anything, but I can’t handle anymore of that sex kitten stuff right now. Like seriously, I think I might be already dead. Good job, you killed your boyfriend.”

Tweek gazed down and pouted. “You know I’m not playing, right? It’s not just an act. This might seem like the kind of situation that would send me into a panic attack, but it doesn’t. I feel confident, and I feel safe.” He held Craig’s chin, turning it so they were face to face. “Right now, I don’t have to think about anything but the two of us.”

Craig took Tweek’s hands and brought them up to his face (sure, one was a bit sticky, but he didn’t care), “It means the world to me that your love and trust are strong enough to silence your fears. _You_ did that, and I’m so proud of you, honey.” He kissed each hand before clutching them to his chest.

Tweek let out a contented sigh and snuggled his chin into the crook of Craig’s shoulder. After a few breaths, Craig heard, “Mmmnnn… I can’t wait to fuck your little boy cunt.”

Bolting upright to look at his boyfriend, Craig practically shouted, “HOLY FU- Tweek?! Where the hell did you hear something like that?” Craig’s heart stopped- like seriously, he must have died this time.

“Oh Jesus! Was that too much? Sorry, I know it’s filthy, but I think it’s hot as fuck.” Tweek was gripping his hair with his hands, his eyes wide in worry.

Craig’s heart sputtered back to life, heavily thumping in his ears. “Heh. No, it’s ok. I was just not expecting that...at all. Tweek, you’re totally perverted, and I love it.” He paused as he rubbed his hands over his face, before bringing Tweek’s hands away from his hair. “You’d really like to do that...with me?”

Tweek nodded. “Y-yeah. I really want to, if you’re okay with it. Not tonight, n-not yet, but I want to in the future.” Lightly trailing a thumb over Craig’s cheek, Tweek continued, “Baby, I think about you all the time...”

_Sigh. I absolutely love it when he calls me that, I would never allow anyone else in the universe call me baby, but Tweek can do it. He can do it all day… preferably laced with some of those moans_. “Jesus Christ yes, Tweek. That would make me _so_ happy.”

Tweek smiled at Craig’s inflection and moved his lips to the shell of his ear to whisper, “I’ll make you feel _so_ good Craig, I promise.”

Craig had no doubt that Tweek would do exactly that. _Yep. It’ll be amazing alright, right up until I have a freaking heart attack._


End file.
